Banished Viking, Dragon Rider
by Vaughnilla
Summary: 6 years after betraying a fellow viking Astrid hears rumors. Rumors tell of a man who rides a dragon protecting the innocent from those of dark evil. They call him The Dragon Rider, tamer of the most powerful dragons and leader of a movement for peace between dragons and vikings. A crash in the forest leads her to find someone who she will never forget, Hiccup the Banished.
1. Preview

**Here it is to my new story Banished Viking, Dragon Rider. This may take a while to shoot of for a prologue and other chapters but failure is not an option I hope that those who read this preview will become interested. **

**This is also how I think I will introduce the rest of my new stories whenever they are finally planned. There is none right now so no asking for more. **

**Back animals back! Here it is!**

**Review, Favorite and/or Follow**

**Betrayal Shoved Him Away**

_Haha! As if I want to live here again!_

**Getting Him Back Will Be a Whole Lot Harder**

_Stupid dragon why can't we ever just find the easy way out!_

**Returning Will Bring Challenges**

_Odin, I sense you! Show yourself to me!_

**Tasks Will Be Set**

_The Dragon Rider will fall. Or we will fail to conquer the tribes around here._

**Enemies Will Set Their Marks**

_Die you stupid boy!_

**Love May Come Around Again**

_Hey, just wanted to ask if the offer still stands between us._

**But Most Of All**

_Welcome to Berk_

**There Will Be**

_Most places have pets like dogs, cats, or even pigs but we're a little different._

**A Crazy Showcase**

_We Have Dragons_

**Led By The Most Logically Crazy **

_We are..._

**Prophesied Viking**

_The Dragon Rider_

**And His Best Friend**

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Toothless the Night Fury_

**From this preview you can already guess that this will focus on a typical center plot. The whole Hiccup banished thing which as much as it is being overused never really gets tiring to look into. Now I thought after reading some of those stories, how would I write one of them. Lo and behold the Banished Viking, Dragon Rider has taken a root in my brain. **

**Don't worry those who are from Old Hero, New Life that will still be my main focus story and probably have more effort put into it. **

**So as a welcome to new readers and old. Welcome to my Viking story. For those interested I will also add a special calling right before Review, Favorite and/or Follow for this story and here is where I will show it first.**

**Now onto the Dragon Riding, Viking Smashing, World Myth Dragon Rider**

**That's all folks!**


	2. Prologue

**Hello faithful readers to the prologue to the story I previewed a little while ago. **

**Chapter one for my One Piece story **_**New Legends, Werewolf Pirates**_** was a disappointment so I am going to relook at it and add a second chapter while I am at it, at some point. That's for those who might of been interested, please check it out at some point I actually think I could make it pretty interesting.**

**Anyway now I am going to try out a story based on How to Train Your Dragon. I will try and use some of the characters from all three different places (books, movie, TV show). If I have something wrong I give you the reader the power to give me a review that can help me. So please as fellow authors let's try to help each other out.**

**Now onto the Dragon Riding, Viking Smashing, World Myth Dragon Rider.**

**Review, Favorite and/or Follow. Please.**

**Prologue**

"Chief!" came a shout. The chief Stoic turned, his massive figure a testament to his strength. Seeing Astrid, the beautiful young Viking seemed to be in a hurry to catch up with him.

"I found Hiccup befriending a dragon" she said after a moment to catch her breath from running a while. Stoic looked as if his heart had stopped then and there. Hiccup his unviking like son, Hiccup his heir, Hiccup who was on the line as it was in the village had just committed the worst crime a Viking could of done. He had no choice but to enact the final punishment on his own son, one even worse than execution.

"Take me to him" Stoic demanded her with a heavy mind but a steel voice that only a true chief of Vikings could wield. Astrid immediately set off with only a quick start, surprisingly Stoic was still able to keep up with her without much effort. On her mind though a whirlwind of thoughts plagued her like what would happen to Hiccup, and could he ever forgive her for her own selfishness. Somehow she knew that this will turn out really bad.

Then while running through the forest, that clearing coming closer and closer, she wondered what the reaction Hiccup will have to what she did and what will happen because of her telling. It made her feel guilty to put a fellow trainee into this situation. Would he be sad, angry, or what? What would the Useless react with?

They appeared at the rock side from where she had spotted the boy and his dragon. Suddenly something landed almost unnoticeable in the clearing. There they were the young Viking heir and the dragon that he had saved and befriended, talking like it was normal only that they seemed to be talking about something serious. What it was though the two eavesdroppers could not tell due to the distance and the volume Hiccup was speaking at.

Stoic was angry when he saw his son climb off the dragon. Then even angrier when they spoke as if they had known each other for years. This dragon though was dangerous he had never seen it before. At least until he remembered that Hiccup once told him that he shot down a Night Fury. Now he knew what it was and felt angry.

Not at his son Hiccup for befriending the dragon or Astrid who had brought him here. Oh no! He was mad at himself for not taking the time to make Hiccup into a true Viking Chief heir. That is why he thinks Hiccup has found comfort with the dragon, because Hiccup was no true Viking and only needed someone to be there for him.

Stoic knew what he had to do for the tribe and his son, but by doing it he may forever lose what little love his son did have for him. No backing out now, so he slowly walked down the hill towards his son each step feeling more painful than the last. This could possibly be the biggest mistake in his entire career as a Viking Chief.

Astrid watched as Stoic the Viking who was her chief, and Hiccup's father walked down with a slow threatening pace that scared her. She saw as Hiccup heard the steps and slowly turned, his face turning into something that seemed scared but guarded. His eyes told he knew that the trouble he was in was huge. Behind it though was something she had never seen before from him a calculating stare as if he was in battle and looking for the best way out of it.

Even like that he kept himself close to the dragon as if guarding it, yes he was guarding the dragon with himself as the shield. Interestingly the dragon itself looked ready to fight as well in order to protect the young Viking-in-training currently shielding it. Now she decided to walk down and could see his eyes widen and then slit.

Now he knew who had told his father.

"So, Astrid, you found me and went to tell my father" Hiccup said as if her name now disgusted him. Which unfortunately did disgust him.

"I wonder, did you know that I had a crush on you for many years now!" he spat at her, "That I thought you were beautiful, smart, and brave!?" He glared at her almost hatefully. Words coming out in a harsh tone resonating the anger he felt. She stared at him eyes growing wider at his accusation.

"No you didn't know that, but now I know what you are really like" he glared hatefully at her not giving his father a thought other than keeping in between him and the dragon.

"Hiccup stop ..." Stoic started determined to stop his rant. The rant was well deserved for Hiccup to release his anger but Stoic knew that not much more and Hiccup could break Astrid into pieces. It was unsettling to see Hiccup so... different than his usual clumsy, spiny weakling self. This was not his spineless son, no this was a young man who was willing to die for what he believed in even if it went against all the morals taught by his family and tribe.

"No, never because all anyone ever does here is ridicule me and leave me to be a weak and useless toy that can gain no respect. So feel my anger Stoic" the name stung the Chief "because this will be harsh."

Gathering some air the young man got ready, and let out one of the harshest rants that Stoic had ever heard.

"You are the most disgustingly pathetic excuse of a father I have ever heard or seen and I have talked with Snotlout's dad your brother, Spitelout. You have always treated me as some kind of disappointment to the point of naming me Hiccup as a child and nicknaming me as a useless one at that. Astrid here is like all the tribesmen she has no respect for anyone but herself and her look in Viking society and now because of everything she can regain what she lost. She was the best but I took it from her and now she wants it back." Breathing hard he took puffs of air trying to regain all the air lost by his rant.

Astrid on the other hand looked almost broken. she had finally realized what she looked like to the average non-Viking person. a young Viking who only wants to climb the ladder of the tribe warriors. Worst of all Hiccup's words rang true she really did want to climb to the top maybe even of taken the position of Chief from him if he really did get it.

Stoic watched as his brightest young Viking was slowly crumbling into little pieces by the grim truth that just slapped her in the face. He had to finish what he started though.

"Hiccup" he said sternly to get the young man's attention. He got a glare that pierced his heart, and burned his soul. Valhallarama would kill him for doing this to their son.

"You are hereby banished from the tribe and sentenced to never return unless upon your death due to befriending an enemy, a dragon" these words were spoken in a tone that said it was final.

Hiccup stared at the man who shared his blood and felt true anger and resentment towards him now. This so called father of his thought he was giving him a punishment. Ha as if, it was more of a blessing.

"Thank You now I can leave this place forever, but remember I can never return no matter how much you may need me to return. Good luck, Stoic!" said Hiccup every word a sting to the older man especially the calling of his name like that as if it did not connect to the boy anymore.

Hiccup then got onto the dragons saddle and bid them farewell without a look or a wave or any indication that he cared for them in the least.

So off into the night flew the dragon and his rider. Later they will become known as the greatest of legends to ever fly around the Earth.

Stoic picked the broken girl up as she stared lost at the fading figure of a dragon and its rider as if looking for a sign that the boy still cared for the tribe. There never was any that could be seen at least.

**There we go the prologue to a great story I hope. BV,DR will encompass Berk at first but will slowly spread out to the point where other tribes and people will appear. **

**Now anyone want to suggest an OC? Please post in PM the profile as so:**

**Name: **

**Dragon or Viking?**

**Purpose?**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Weapons:**

**Thank You because next chapter which is technically chapter 1 comes out about Sunday night. I hope to start off by putting a mysterious character at the end of the chapter that could be important later in the story or even throughout the story. I promise to not disappoint the creator of the character.**

**Some characters may even be saved as suggested ones to add as the story moves along. Do remember these are for this story and not my Old Hero, New Life story for Percy Jackson.**

**That's all folks!**


End file.
